Royal Shugo Academy!
by KuriWasHere
Summary: After finding out that Amu's been accepted into Royal Shugo Academy, she decides to attend it, but what fate is going on over there for our precious little Amu? And yes! This will be an Amuto production!
1. Accepted!

Chapter 1

Today was it. Amu was finally going to the Royal Shugo Academy. About a month ago, she had received a letter notifying that she had been accepted into the Academy because of her ability to have Shugo Charas.

_Flashback--_

_Amu-chaan! Mama called from downstairs. "Yea?" Amu replied casually walking down the stairs acting 'cool'._

_"Ahh! Thats our Amu, cool and spicy!" Her mother squeaked with stars in her eyes. "Ahem, anyways.." she went back to her normal self, "This letter says you've been accepted into some kind of Academy? and what are sh--shugo charas?"_

_Amu's eyes went as wide as dishpans, they had an entire academy for these Shugo whatevers? She ran up to her mom and grabbed the letter, continuing to run until she got to her bedroom upstairs. Ran, Miki, and Su came to greet her from inside when they heard her but instead got smacked in the face by the door. "ow.." they groaned together. But as soon as they saw Amu holding a golden envelope, they knew what was going on._

_"Congratulations Amu!" Ran said and popped a confetti thing. Amu looked up from reading the letter surprised, "how did you know about this academy stuff?"_

_"Aha.. you finally ask" Miki said from beside her. "We're born with knowledge" Su said from her other side, "You could say we're.." Ran said from infront, "ROBOTS!" They chorused together. Amu sweatdropped._

_End Flashback--_

Amu had tried to keep her Shugo Charas a secret from everyone else in the family, but after they received the letter, she was forced to explain. And after that, everyone, including Ami supported her in going to the Academy. They knew it was a tough decision because she would only be back for summer vacation and christmas vacation, yet, they wanted her to explore the outer world.

"Amu! Let's get going! You're going to be later for the plane!" Papa called from outside. "Yea yea.." She replied and lugged her bags and belongings outside and onto the car. Everyone else got in and they left the driveway.

"Amu? Can you check the directions to get to the airport?" Papa asked while concentrating on the road. She looked at the letter, _Turn off onto the road that says 'forbidden entrance, private property'_

Eh? She read it again and again but no matter how many times she read it, it didn't change. What kind of airport would be somewhere where nobody can go to? "Uh.. turn off onto the road that says forbidden entrance, private property.." she repeated the instructions to her dad.

"Yes mam!" He answered and yanked the steering wheel to the right and onto a totally different road that led into the forest. "This is strange.." Amu looked at the surroundings. There was no way there could be an airp--"

She was cut off when a massive building came into view. Followed by several 747 airplanes that were all marked by a gold crest with an egg in it and R.S Academy. The airport also had a sign above the entrance that read R.S Academy Private Airport. Ran, Miki, and Su popped out from Amu's bag and stared at the sight in awe.

As soon as they parked their car next to several other cars, Amu ran out and into the airport, leaving her family to carry her luggage for her. She stared as several people were walking in every direction possible. Most of them wearing what Amu suspected as the Academy's uniform. Her family had finally caught up. They were amazed as well and automatically turned to Amu with sparkly eyes and wide grins. "Awesome Amu! We're so proud of you!"

"Flight number 1702 now boarding at gate 13, All passenger please report to gate 13. I repeat, all passengers report to gate 13 for flight 1702" The intercom called and several people bid goodbye to their family and left. Amu looked at the ticket that was included with the letter. Flight 1702.

"I guess this is goodbye." Amu said to her family. Tears were streaming down their faces. "Goodbye Amu!" Ami ran and hugged her leg, "Onee-chan! Take mwe wiv you!!"

"I'm sorry Ami, but this time I can't" Amu apologized to her baby sister. "But I promise i'll bring lots and lots of souveniors okay?"

Ami's eyes brightened up "OKAY!"

"Last call for passengers boarding flight 1702" The intercom called again. "We'll, goodbye everyone! I'll see you in the summer time!"

"Go go Amu-chan! Go go Amu-chan!" Her family chanted with starry eyes as she walked away. How embarasing, she thought and sighed.

Later--

Frozen. Amu was completely frozen as she walked onto the plane. It was completely luxurious with its bright colored seats, accompanied by several cushions, wide rows, a plasma screen t.v every few rows back, and a full crew of pilots and flight attendents greeting them as students walked on. For kami-sama's sake, there were even stairs to go upstairs! Several of the first year students, Amu assumed because they didn't have uniforms either, were also gaping at the inside of the plane.

However, Amu, needing to support her 'cool' outer shell, walked on and pretended like this was nothing. Earning 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' and 'wow! shes so cool and spicy's' from many students. Sitting down at a completely unoccupied row, she waited as the flight attendents did their routine escape routes and how to use the seat belt, etc.

Finally, what seemed like hours, the airplane finally started moving. Slowly at first, then as they got to the runway, the plane gathered speed and took off.

Amu looked out the window seeing a banner that apparently her family made while she wasn't noticing that read 'Good luck Amu! Much love from Mama and Papa' and to the bottom corner, 'And Ami'.

As much as I would like to say that this is the modern day Harry Potter, I can't o.o; but i can say that this fanfic resembles harry potter and gakuen alice ALOOOTT. (I swear!)

Anyways.. review and ill see what i can do to this story, lol.


	2. A First Impression

Chapter 2

Tadase walked down the aisle towards the front of the plane and spotted a girl with pink hair still sleeping against the window. The plane had landed nearly 10 minutes ago and she was still sleeping? Better wake her up..

He walked towards her and tapped her on her shoulder. "Excuse me.. but the plane arrived and everyone is getting off"

Amu groaned and turned the other directed, continuing to sleep. Tadase tapped her shoulder again. "Wake up!"

Amu's point of view--

"Mmmh.." Who the hell is this person poking me?! I opened my eyes and saw.. a prince? "Is this a dream? Where am I?"

The person smiled. "You're at The Royal Shugo Academy"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, startling him. I'm already here? I looked out the window to see a castle with 4 towers. It.. was.. huge.. Quickly getting up, I ignored the prince next to me and walked down the aisle, getting off the plane.

End Amu's point of view--

"Amazing.." Amu breathed as she examined her surroundings. It was like one of those stories that she had read about.. What was it, Harry Potter?

She boarded the shuttle that would take her from the airport to the main castle. Looking at the people surrounding her, she noticed that they were all in their uniforms already and figured she should change as well. But how could she when she didn't even have a pair?

As soon as Amu thought that, an attendent walked up to her, "Hinamori Amu is it? Here's your uniform!" Amu was shocked. How did this person know her name when she didn't even tell her?

The attendent looked at her and laughed a little "Because we're smart!" she walked away. Amu who was still freaked out slowly walked to the back of the shuttle where there were changing stations, looking over her shoulder at the creepy attendent who knew everything every few steps.

Later--

The doors opened, revealing a hall full of students in their uniforms and their shugo chara's floating next to them. The teacher instructed all the newcomers to walk in doubles towards the head of the room for the entrance ceremony and speeches.

As they walked forward, the hall quieted down and everyone stared at the newcomers which included Amu and the boy who had poked her on the plane earlier. Most of the guys stared at her and most of the girls stared at Tadase.

"Welcome to Royal Shugo Academy!" a voice boomed ahead. Amu looked toward the center of the room and saw a man dressed in a black suit. The teacher that led them in told Amu that he was the headmaster of the academy.

"Another year at the Academy, fun fun!" He grinned. "This year we have someone special attending our school and so she will go first in the introductions" Someone behind her pushed Amu forward and she walked up onto the stage. Hundreds of eyes looking at her, Amu apparently had stage fright. She didnt know what to say or how to act. She brought an arm up and made a V-sign. "Yo."

The crowd roared and a group of girls in the back yelled, "Cool and Spicy!!"

Amu had ruined it again. First Impression? FAIL FAIL FAIIIILLL!! Now she would have to act cool like what happened at her old school. She was known as "Cool and Spicy Hinamori"

Freeze! Time to imagine Amu on the stage!--

Kay kay, so imagine amu with her oh so awesome fashion trend uniform and she looks all cute and stuff right? and then.. shes just standing there like 'yea whatever' holding up a v-sign and the corner of her mouth is all twitching and stuff and then.. imagine her saying "yo" and people screaming with hearts in their eyes lol

End Freeze! Time to imagine Amu on the stage!--

Finally the day was over! Following all the newcomer girls to their dorm Amu noticed that it was insanely easy to get lost in this huge castle so she stayed close to everyone else. Arriving to the room that she shared with 3 other people known as Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, and Misaki Watarai, she unpacked all her belongings and put them neatly in a dresser next to her bed and plopped down on her bed. This is just the beginning.

The next morning--

Light poured into the room as a maid opened the curtains. Everyone stirred and got up. Amu, who was still tired sat up. Where am I..? She had a series of flashbacks and remembered that she was now at the royal shugo academy. Oh.. Right. A new beginning huh? She looked to her side where her three shugo charas were still sleeping peacefully and smiled.

As she finished changing into her uniform she heard squeals from the main room of their dorm downstairs. Whats going on? Amu walked downstairs and saw that everyone was holding a piece of paper in their hands and comparing schedules. She went to the table and picked up her folder. Amu Hinamori. Schedule.. 1- Math, 2- Home economics, 3- English, 4- History of shugo charas and the academy, 5- Science, 6- Using your shugo charas. Amu looked to her side and saw that Nadeshiko had the same exact schedule as her, as well as Misaki. Yaya who didn't have 2 of the same classes as them sulked in a corner crying about how she should get everything the same as her roomies.

When everybody retrieved their schedules, they walked down to the dining hall as a group and settled on a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and potatoes. Accompanied by Juice, Milk, and Water. It was like a buffet! In a school!

Belly full? check. Uniform in fashion? check. Materials for class? check. Alright!

Amu's summary of all the classes at the end of the day--

1: Math- Horrible. Just horrible. I suck at math, only person that wasnt freaking out over my coolness was Nadeshiko, what a great friend!

2: Home economics- I almost blew up the room trying to make a flan. However, Su helped me and people still think i'm the best. Same thing with the coolness thing, Nadeshikos the best!

3: English- Had to chara change. Teacher loves me now because i'm the best in class. Nadeshiko is still the best. Yaya kept interrupting in class.

4: History of Shugo Charas and the Academy- Fun, learned about how shugo charas are made and stuff.

5: Science- Misaki made some sort of poison that almost killed me. Was sent to the hospital wing for the rest of the class.

6: Using your shugo charas- Learned about Ran, Miki, and Su. They love me now because I know how to properly use them. haha.

Comment on today- Nadeshiko became my best friend. First day impression? SUPER! Except for the fact that every thinks i'm 'cool and spicy' Also, need to wash my uniform.. still dirty from the flan explosion.

I think I should start doing these daily schedule things XD anyways, this is Amu's first day at the academy whoo. Reviews, reviewwws!! and yes i know its becoming more and more like harry potter. I cant help it! Its just too fun to write about.


	3. A Trip Ruined, Recognization?

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Amu entered R.S Academy. She met tons of people (most of them insanely wierd e.x: Yaya) and became best friends with Nadeshiko. Also, she became friends with the boy who woke her up on the plane here. What was his name? Tadase? Right! and another boy called Kukai. The five of them became best friends and did everything together.

"Alright class, next week we're going on our first field trip to the beach south of here" Nakamura sensei inquired. The class exploded with cheers.

"Ehh? the beach?" Nadeshiko said cheerfully to Amu as the teacher explained about the field trip to the beach, "I haven't been to one in ages!" Amu nodded excitedly. This would be her first trip to the beach in six years.

A week later--

Students assembled in front of the main gate of the academy talking about what they were going to do. Most of them already dressed in swimsuits happily chatted away with their friends on how they were going to show off to the boys or how they were going to have some sort of beach fashion show.

"Alright! Stop the buzzing!" Nakamura sensei came out wearing a sunhat and beachwear. "Everybody line up in pairs"

"Huh? We aren't taking the bus to go there?" Amu asked Nadeshiko as they paired up and stood behind a line of students. Nadeshiko giggled and pointed ahead with one finger. Amu looked where she was pointing and noticed that a beach had been right next to the academy the whole time. She sweatdropped. "Oh" Yaya laughed from behind.

As the line of students walked towards the beach, someone sat on the very tip of the southern tower of the school watching. "Hmm? They're going to the beach? This could be fun." His navy blue hair swayed in the wind.

"Don't tell me" A voice said from behind. The navy haired teenager turned around, "go away Utau"

"You know you're going to get in trouble if you do it again. Remember last time?"

A vivid image flashed through his head. "Yea. I'll make sure the elders wont catch me" He smiled.

"Its beautiful!" Amu breathed as the ocean came into view. The waters were sparkling and the wind blew slightly. Added to that, it was a perfectly sunny day. "Ran, Miki, Su!" Three heads popped out of Amu's red plaid bag. "Come out to play"

"Yaay!" They all yelled and jumped out, automatically floating to where the ocean and shore met. "Lets play with the waves!" Ran suggested. Miki took out her drawing pad, "I'd rather draw" Su was already running around evading the incoming waves. "Ran! Look at me!" she called. Ran laughed and joined her game of evade the waves.

Amu, Nadeshiko, and Yaya set down their beach towels onto the sand and took out their beach umbrellas. As soon as they finished setting everything up, they began taking off their clothes so they could go swimming. Tadase and Kukai did the same from nearby.

"Before you go in" Nakamura sensei yelled from nearby, everybody stopped in their tracks. "we're..." everyone listened closely, "Going to have a beach class fashion show!" all the boys cheered as they could see all the girls in their swimsuits or bikinis catwalking. Amu however, groaned. Modeling? Totally not her thing especially when Nadeshiko picked out a skimpy bikini for her. She came up with an idea.

"Alright girls, line up over here!" The girls of the class excitedly ran into the line as the boys sat down in front of a small stage that they had prepared just for this. "First up! Misaki Watarai!" Misaki stood on the stage and posed. All the boys cheered at her bikini. Soon after that was Yuki, then Yaya, Nadeshiko, and finally it was Amu's turn.

"I can't believe I got forced into doing this!" Amu cried. "It'll be fun! Nakamura sensei smiled. Amu just glared at her. I guess i'll have to do this she thought, can't ruin my 'cool and spicy' shell.

Music started playing as she stepped out of the curtain. Dressed in a red and black striped bikini with a cross hairpin in her hair, she looked amazingly beautful, cool, and as others would say, 'spicy'.

The boys of the class cheered and wolf whistled at her but she just glared at them making them back away and laugh.

Suddenly, the back of the stage fell over, almost hitting Amu as she had jumped back just in time. Where the back had been now stood a teenager smiling. He had navy blue hair and wore a black uniform. "Sorry to ruin your fun" he smirked, "but I just had to"

His shugo chara Yoru popped out from behind and stuck his tongue out at everyone "Run run as fast as you can little gingerbread men nya!"

"Yoru, character transform" The teenager whispered. "Yes sir!" A bright light filled the air and suddenly the navy haired teenager character transfored. He smiled and jumped, dissapearing into thin air. Suddenly, everything went black for Amu.

A few hours later--

Blink. Blink. Amu opened her eyes to see nothing but a dark room "Where am I..?" she whispered and noticed that her shugo charas weren't with her. "Ran, Miki, Su? Where are you!"

No answer.

She scrunched up into a corner and put her head to her knees. "Help.."

Footsteps were heard a few minutes later, followed by a door opening and closing, "You're finally awake"

"Huh?" Looking up, Amu saw a teenager about 4 years older staring at her. He looks familiar..his voice sounds familiar too.. "Who are you?" She asked, unable to see his face in the darkness but only his outline.

"Me? You can just call me the Black Lynx" he replied reaching out to her. "Don't touch me you perverted cat-ears cosplay guy!" She screeched. The teenager, frowned and changed back into his normal un-transformed self. "First of all, i'm not perverted. Second, I'm not a 'cat-ear cosplay guy', and third, your voice is annoying"

"Says the perverted cat-ear cosplay guy who tried touching me! Get away!" She countered. "Fine fine..." He said and backed away, walking out the door. "I can't believe I got kidnapped by a pervert!" she fumed and stood up. "Hmm..? the door isn't locked.." Amu stepped outside and looked to the left. Then to the right. She walked towards the right and found a set of stairs that apparently led to the roof. Let's see whats up here...

Opening the door, she noticed it was already nighttime and the person who kidnapped her was standing in front of the moon playing a violin. Amu had heard this tune before, in fact.. she had heard it lots of times before.

It got to her. This person was..

He had stopped playing and turned around only to see her eyes wide and her finger pointing at him. "What are you doing?"

"Y-you're..."

Yep. I'm pretty sure all of you know who the 'navy haired teenager' is now. Thanks for waiting, guys! I know my plot is kinda strange but im just writing whatever comes into my head lol. Hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always welcome. Also, I might need some ideas for the next however much chapters i want to write :D if you can help, just leave the idea in your review and who knows? i might use it!

Anyways, seeya next time!


End file.
